


Private Study

by she_a_nice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_a_nice/pseuds/she_a_nice
Summary: This was part of an art trade for @Zombbean on twitter. Go check them out!You finally run up the courage to talk to Ford about your feelings. How does that work for ya?
Relationships: Ford Pines/Original Female Character(s), Ford Pines/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Private Study

Private Study

It just wasn't fair. No man had the right to be so attractive at his age. His peppered gray hair stripped with silver. Intelligent green hazel eyes. Stubbled strong jaw. Such rugged features. Not fair one fucking bit. So why god why, was the man so dense?  
  
  
You have done so much to hint to him that you were interested in him. You've joined him on his field work even though some of the things he went after were terrifying, gently touched him or let your hand linger, made him coffee with 3 sugars and 2 creams just the way he likes it, made shows of picking things up in front of him, wore low cut shirts and tight jeans, and literally everything else that you could think of.  
  
  
Stan was fully aware of your feelings and he yucked it up every moment that he could. There was one moment where he did sit you down and talked to you about it. It was actually pretty sweet of him. “Be careful with my brother. I’d hate to have to help him with heartbreak. He's an idiot and doesn’t get what you’re doing, but I think you’d be good for him. Maybe take that stick outta his ass for me?” No promises.  
  
  
Regardless, this was taking forever. Maybe Stan was right and you had to be direct, which would be difficult. But there was no time like the present.  
  
  
You made your way over to Ford's private study, long since fixed up. The images of Bill had been burned and destroyed, with your help of course. You had not been able to help during weirdmaggedon, you had been one of the unfortunate ones that had been in the throne of pain. You had no symbol on the wheel, but the Pines family loved you regardless. You had even helped Stan get his memories back, filling in gaps that the kids didn't know. Seeing as you had been close friends with Stan for a while now, helping him try to get his brother back.  
  
  
Ford was in his study, reviewing his notes. He was so handsome all focused and working. Normally you would have been there to help already but he must have been excited. He didn't acknowledge you coming in.  
  
  
“Ford? Can we talk for a minute?” He started and turned around from his desk, closing his notebook. Okay. Now or never. Pull it off like a bandage. “There is something that I have been wanting to talk to you about for a while now.”  
  
  
He smiled, “Well of course. I'm all ears.” Why was this so hard? He was willing to meet you on middle ground and listen. All you had to do was take that step. A step that felt more like a leap. You took a deep breath.  
  
  
“I… I like you.” Your face was red. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest. You did it. You said it! So now it was his turn. He held your heart in his six fingered hands.  
  
  
Ford was quiet for a beat. “I like you too. You're a treasured friend and colleague. I can't imagine life without you here.” He smiled. Wait no. That's not the right response. Not a no but not a yes either. No no, that won’t do. He’s misunderstanding, again. Always. Be more blunt.  
  
  
“Ford I honestly have no idea how you haven’t noticed after all this time!” He looked alarmed by your outburst. “I like you! More than just friends. More than I should…” you heaved your breath. “I want to be with you. Romantically. Sexually even.”  
  
  
“Are you sure? I mean. I’ve never really had a human relationship like that. I may disappoint you…” He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous habit. “I don't want you to regret anything with me.”  
  
  
“Regret anything? Ford, you’re being ridiculous.” you closed the space between the two of you and placed your hands on his chest. “I want you and I mean it.” You leaned up, hoping that he would understand that you truly do mean what you are saying. “Kiss me and I’ll show you.” That’ll prove it for sure.  
  
  
He hesitated for a moment, as if he thought you would pull away. When he saw that you wouldn't, he cupped your face with one of his hands and leaned in to connect your lips. It was soft and gentle and perfect. It was everything that you had hoped for. It made your stomach flip. You slid your arms around his neck to help deepen the kiss. You panted as you pulled away.  
  
  
“Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? All those touches and looks?” he panted against your lips. “I was trying to be respectful and I tried to not get my hopes up. You're so much younger than me…”  
  
  
“Ford. you’re a silver fox for one. And for two, you're so sweet and good to me. How could I not fall for a guy like you?” You looked down bashfully.  
  
  
“You must tell me what a silver fox is sometime. Everyone keeps calling me one and I assume it's a good thing but I'm not entirely sure.” He surged forward for another kiss, giving a small groan when one of your hands started carding through his hair.  
  
  
You were surprised when he prodded at your lip with his tongue, asking for entry. You relented and gave a small moan as your tongue tangled against his. This had turned out better than you had imagined. Maybe you could push your luck?  
  
  
You grabbed at the lapels of his coat and lightly pushed him back towards the desk, just to guide him. You tugged at the coat, sliding it off of his shoulders. ‘Come on Ford, take the hint this time.’ Mercifully he did this time. He pulled away and shrugged off his coat.  
  
  
“Give me a moment, dear.” He walked over to the door. His face was flushed as he locked the door. “No need to be interrupted during this.” Turning back to you, he sheepishly grinned. “I hope I’m not getting ahead of myself…”  
  
  
You were going to question him until he started pulling off his sweater. You almost drooled. Who would have thought that body hair could make a man even sexier? “Is this ok? Is… is this what we are doing?” He looked so nervous, so to answer him, you removed your own shirt.  
  
  
If he had been flushed before, oh boy. This was scarlet. The blush reached down his chest. You slid down your pants, not breaking eye contact with him. His breathing quickened. Oh yeah, this was exactly what you two were doing. You continued stripping off your pants, having the mindset to also get your shoes off too.  
Now it was time for the big moment. Under his watchful eye, you unclasped your bra and let it fall to the floor. Quickly, while you still had the courage, you also slipped out of your underwear. This was it. Standing naked in Ford's office.  
  
  
He surged forward, claiming your lips once more. He wrapped his arms around you and ran his hands over your body.You squealed in joy as Ford lifted you up onto his desk. You got to work on his pants, they simply had to go. You were naked, now you had to make things fair.  
  
  
With shaking hands he complied. He seemed more embarrassed about being naked in front of you than you were to be naked in front of him. Naked and clearly aroused. You trailed a hand down his chest to his erection. He gasped as you gently stroked him.  
  
  
“You have no idea what you do to me.” He groaned in your ear as he thrusted into your hand. “How long I’ve wanted to do this with you…” He nibbled on your neck as his hands trailed up your body, palming your breasts. His hands were large and calloused. You moaned as he tweaked your nipples.  
  
  
He lightly pushed your body back, indicating that he wanted you to lay down. You complied and he kneeled down. He nudged your legs apart and kissed your thighs. He placed kisses down your legs until he reached your core.  
  
  
“So fascinating that humans only have one set of genitals. I’ll have to tell you about a race I met that had both, in a sense. ‘Bulges’ and ‘nooks’ they called it. I learned a lot about myself then. Like how to do this.” Spreading your lower lips, he began to lap and suck at your clit and labia. He seemed to hit every spot that made you squirm. He appeared to be enjoying this just as much as you.  
  
  
Moaning in pleasure, he slipped a finger in. Pumping gently he added another finger, scissoring slowly. Stretching you out to make room for more. A third joined in and God, were his fingers thick.  
  
  
“God you're beautiful. Are you ready for me, my dear? Do you think you can take more?” The pumping of his fingers got faster with his excitement. You were glad that you were underground because otherwise Stan would have burst into the room by now, with how loud you were being. “Oh my love. I love hearing you. Are you ready? Can you take me?” You frantically nodded, desperate for more.  
  
  
He stood and you could see just how riled he was by his actions, from you and your noises. It was heady thought. This was a man run by logic and now he’s being fueled by desire. And you were the object of that desire.  
  
  
You reached down and spread your lips once more, “Ford please, I’m ready for you.” His eyes lidded with lust as he bit his bottom lip. “Come on Ford. I know you're a man of action. Take action. Take me. Take what you want from me, what I want from you. Please Ford please.” You begged and pleaded with the man.  
  
  
He surged forward, lining himself up as he took himself in his hand. He locked eyes with you as he slowly inched in. There was the slight sting of being stretched to accommodate his size but it was pleasant. He panted as he bottomed out in you. Finally, FINALLY, you had him where you wanted him.  
  
  
He gave a shallow thrust, searching your face for discomfort. There was no need as he had prepared you fairly well. He gripped your hips and began thrusting in and out slowly. Groaning the entire time he did.  
  
  
“Is- is it good?” He panted out as he hoisted a leg up, changing the angle and depth. You moaned out. For a man that hadn’t done this with a human woman before, he was doing a bang up job right now.  
  
  
“Ford, so good! Faster, please faster” You pleaded with him. He sped up his thrusts as he watched your bouncing breasts. His free hand reached up and fondled one, tweaking the nipple. You reached up and tangled a hand in his hair. This was everything you had hoped it would be and more. The desk beneath you creaked and shuddered at his ministrations. You gripped a little tighter on the edge of the desk. The paper that had not fallen off yet had crumpled and crimped under your back.  
  
  
The thrusts were rhythmic, faltering only when you would squeeze around him tighter. The air was filled with the sound of your panting and the sound of skin against skin. Absolutely filthy but so right. Made even better by the sweet everythings that Ford was whispering in your ear. How much he loved you and how you felt around him.  
  
  
You were reaching the crescendo of your passion. You could feel it. He must be close as well as he had gotten faster, grunting in exertion. You locked eyes with him, desire clear on your face.  
  
  
“Are you close, Ford? Are you going to come? You can, if you want.” you panted and moaned out to him, “You can come in me. Please Ford, I know you can.” You reached in between the two of you to rub at your clit, chasing after the same high that Ford was reaching.  
  
  
“You’d let me?” He moaned in response. “You’d let me fill you, love?” He shuddered as you nodded frantically. “If you are sure, my dear.” he squeezed your leg a little tighter as he pumped in a little harder. “Here- here it comes. Are- are you sure?”  
  
  
“YES!” You screamed in response and that was all he needed. You could only moan as you felt his release flood into you. He gave short sporadic thrusts as he emptied the last of his release into you. He let your leg fall back down as he sagged above you, resting on his elbows.  
  
  
You leaned up and kissed him. A small gentle thing. As he pulled out of you he reached for a chair to sit in. He groaned as he sunk down yet grinning at his handiwork. You continued laying on the desk, trying to catch your breath.  
  
  
“I think we need to do that again. For science. For repeated results.” You giggled as you started to sit up. Well aware of the feeling of his semen slowly leaking out of you.  
  
  
He laughed along with you. “Yes. For science. Anything for you.” You could get used to the way he was looking at you. Love and adoration plain to see. “I think that it might be best for us to get cleaned up. Stan should be back with the kids anytime now and I'd like to get a shower in before they make it here.”  
  
  
You had to agree. “Yeah that sounds good. Take a shower with me?” He smiled and nodded at that. “Good. Now that you are all mine, I don’t plan on letting go anytime soon.”  
  
  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Love.” You gathered your clothes, slipping them on temporarily, and made your way over to the door. All it took was being direct. You’d have to remember to thank Stan later for the advice.


End file.
